


Hit

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [21]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Genderbent Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Nié Yizhou would like to have a peaceful morning, thank you.
Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373329
Kudos: 1





	Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Hints of NieYao!

"I will hit you," Nie Yizhou hears and he turns to look at his petite cousin, Rina, brandishing a spatula. He slides his gaze to his grandniece, Sookyung, who merely shrugs.

"She'll hit you, you know."

Yizhou knows that but he doesn't exactly know the reason why he'd be hit by his petite and gentle _táng jiě._

"May I ask why?"

Rina huffs. Sookyung chuckles.

"God, why are you dense?"

"It's like you were made to not think, _jiùjiu_."

Yizhou huffs.

"I've been telling _dà-gē_ that and he still doesn't know."

A chair scrapes beside Yizhou and sees his little brother, still in his dark green satin pajamas and sleep rumpled, sit beside him who looked like he was one word away from clawing his _dà-gē_ 's eyes out.

"It's like they're caught in a "will they, won't they" state but it's already clear for everyone," at this, Nie Huaisang, squints angrily at him, "that they're going for the "will they" except for them."

Sookyung scoffs and even adds, "Even Yao _jiùjiu_ is getting tired of this roundabout flirting."

Mingjue groans, it wasn't the time to get ambushed. It was too early. He voices this out, " _Jiě_ , it's too early for this."

Rina, merely laughs at his misery.


End file.
